This invention relates to the fastening of binder ring mechanisms to binders, encompassing ring mechanisms incorporating fasteners for the purpose, fasteners per se, and a method of making fasteners.
The invention involves improvement in the fastening of binder ring mechanisms to a binder and the fasteners per se over predecessors such as shown in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No.DateTitle 5,160,209Nov. 3, 1992Fastener Assembly forConcealably Fastening a PaperRetaining Mechanism to a Binder*5,755,513May 26, 1998Ring Binder*5,842,807Dec. 1, 1998Ring Binder 6,019,538Feb. 1, 2000Clinch Fastener for a Ring Binder*6,033,144Mar. 7, 2000Ring Binder Mechanism*6,168,339 B1Jan. 2, 2001Ring Binder*Assigned to the assignee of this application.